Oh, Dear You Look So Lost
by littlemissdove64
Summary: Savannah is the daughter of Zachary Salvatore. She comes looking for him with her own daughter to find that he is dead. Her cousins Stefan and Damon invite her to live with soon finds out the truth about vampires and finds herself falling for one Klaus/OC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Savannah Johnson is the unknown daughter of Zachary Salvatore. She comes to Mystic Falls looking for him with her own daughter only to find that he has passed away. Her 'cousins' Stefan and Damon welcome her to live with them. She soon finds out the truth of her cousins and becomes wrapped up in the life's of vampires, and even falling in love with one. Klaus/OC

AN: In this story Stefan's work with his ripper self is quitted for the time being, and he isn't going through his withdrawals . It may or may not come back at one point in this story. I do not own anything and I hope you enjoy the story!

Chapter One

Savannah Johnson stood in the driveway of the large home in Mystic Falls. She couldn't believe the size of this home. Was her new life going to be like this? This was the main question running through her head. Her life had not been the best, being raised by a single mother because her father didn't know about her. Then her mother becoming an alcoholic, because she was disappointed in her own life. But then Savannah became pregnant with her own daughter. This was the beginning of the end for the girls mother. She managed to stay alive for two years, enough to help Savannah begin to raise her daughter, Kinsie before passing away. This left Savannah heartbroken. Now she was on the search for her father, Zachary Salvatore. She had found this out through the court. Thankfully they had let her keep Kinsie, with the knowledge that she would stay with her father. Savannah picked Kinsie up off of the ground and made her way to the door. She rang the doorbell of the large home an looked at the door, which seemed to be as equally tall. A male answered the door, he was tall with black hair and crystal blue eyes. Savannah suddenly thought that she has the wrong home. This man was way too young to be her father. Older brother maybe. Savannah opened her mouth to speak. "Is Za-" She began but she was cut off by the male.

"It isn't mine." He then proceeded to shut the door in her face. Savannah's eyes went wide before she rang the doorbell again, angrier than before. This time a different male answered the door. He was a tad shorter, and more muscular. This male had light brown hair and green eyes. His hair color was lighter than her light brown. Maybe these two were her older brothers, or half brothers.

"Is Zachary Salvatore here?" Savannah said quickly before anyone could slam the door in her face. The male looked at her and then to the little girl in her arms.

"Why don't you come inside?" He asked her. Savannah looked at the male before taking a step inside. She looked around the inside of the home, it was even more huge on the inside. "Let's go in here." He said before walking into a Parlor room. The fireplace was lit and it wasn't a tiny one that you could find in any ole house. It was a huge one. "I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. Stefan Salvatore." He said and stuck out his hand.

"Savannah Johnson, and this is my daughter Kinsie." She told Stefan. He took a seat on the couch and she sat opposite to him.

"She is beautiful." He said and Kinsie turned away from the male and hid her head in her mothers shoulder.

"Thanks." Savannah said with a smile. "I don't mean to be rude, but where is Zachary?"

"I'm sorry Savannah, Zachary passed away a year ago." Savannah's eyes went wide. She looked down at Kinsie. This was it, her fears were becoming a reality. This was some of the last days with her daughter. She did her best to keep herself calm. But she couldn't help the tears forming in her blue eyes. "What's wrong?"

"This was my last chance." She told Stefan. "I was supposed to come here and live with my father who didn't know I existed and I wasn't going to have to put my daughter in a foster home." A single tear ran down her cheek. Stefan stood up.

"I'll be right back." He said leaving the room. Savannah pulled Kinsie into her lap and looked at her little girl.

"Why you cry mommy?" She asked. Savannah wiped her tears.

"Nothing I'm fine." She said not wanting to worry her. Kinsie simply wrapped her arms around her mother. Savannah hugged her back. "Everything will be fine baby." She assured her. Stefan walked back down the stairs along with the other male.

"This is my brother Damon." Stefan introduced. Savannah nodded. She would say that it was nice to meet him, but his first impression wasn't the best. The four of them stood there in silence. "Don't you have something to say?"

"I'm sorry I said that she wasn't mine and didn't hear you out." He said quickly. Something told her that he wasn't usually the type to apologize.

"It's okay." She said to him.

"Savannah, we are your distant cousins. Zach gave us this house as our own. Since we are family. We would like you to stay here and have a stable life with your daughter." Stefan said and Damon looked at him.

"Oh hell no. She is not staying here with that thing!" Damon said and Savannah looked at him as if he has just started a war.

"It's a child Damon, would you rather have her taken away from her mother?" Stefan snapped. Damon once again became silent.

"Alright fine, but whatever happens its your fault." He snapped before quickly leaving the home. Savannah stood up and placed Kinsie on the ground before walking over to her newly found cousin and giving him a hug.

"Thank you." She told him with a smile. She pulled away and watched as Kinsie walked over and hugged Stefan's leg. He simply looked down at her. Not knowing what to do.

"Would you like me to help you with your things?" Stefan offered and Savannah nodded her head.

"That would be great. Thank you so much for letting us stay here." She smiled.

"Its not a problem." Stefan said once more. The three walked outside and too Savannah's beat up looking car that was her mothers. She watched Stefan looking at the beat up vehicle. "It was my mothers." She said simply and he nodded if he got what had happened. Savannah walked over and opened the trunk. Revealing their small bags to take inside of the large home. Kinsie walked over to the side where her car seat was and tried to open the door. Stefan opened the door for her and she grabbed her orange kitty stuffed animal. She hugged it tightly. "I don't know what she would do without that. I gave it to her as a promise that things will get better."

Savannah closed the trunk of her old car and moved to grab the bags but Stefan had already taken them. Savannah grabbed Kinsie's hand and walked with her back inside of the home. The two followed Stefan up to the second level of the large home and straight back. He opened the door revealing a large room. It already had beautiful wood furniture on the inside. Savannah couldn't believe it, she stepped into the room further and saw a door leading to a side room. She walked over to the door and opened it. "This used to be an old boarding house in the 50's. This room was always given to the mothers and their children so that if anything happened to the children the mother or parents would be right there to be with them." Stefan explained. Savannah smiled.

"Thank you so much." She said once more.

"That's what's family is for." Stefan said. "I'll let you two get settled. Let me know if you need anything." He then left the room. Savannah walked over to Kinsie and smiled at her little girl.

"What do you think of it here?" She asked. Kinsie smiled.

"I like it mommy." Savannah walked over to her and picked her up before kissing her cheek. Kinsie then yawned, she looked down at the girl and smiled.

Kinsie shook her head. Savannah knew that her daughter did not like taking naps, but it had been a long day for her. She nodded her head.

"Yes it's nap time, and I promise when you wake up we will still be here." She promised and Kinsie shook her head. "You can lay on Mommy bed." She persuaded and Kinsie smiled.

Savannah walked her daughter over to the big bed and laid her down before kissing her forehead. "Have a good nap baby." She said. Kinsie turned over and cliched her kitty closer to her.

As Kinsie napped, Savannah tiptoed around the rooms, putting their items away. She would have to ask Stefan to help her set up Kinsie's crib. But all of the clothing was put away and she could finally relax. She climbed up on the bed and closed her eyes for just a moment.

Then there was a slight knock on the door.

Savannah sat up and quietly walked over to the door."Mommy?" She heard Kinsie ask.

"I'm here," She said before opening the door. It was Stefan.

"Can I help you with anything?" Stefan asked.

"Can you help me set up her crib?" Savannah asked and Stefan nodded.

"Sure." He said walking into the room. The two of them made their way into the side bedroom. "How are you guys doing? Is everything going okay?" He asked.

"Yeah it's fine. Kinsie just woke up from a nap."

"Sorry." He said grabbing some material for the bed.

"No it's fine don't worry about it. She needed to wake up or she would be up all night." She said with a little laugh.

"Oh okay good." He said beginning to build the crib. "Hey, why don't you and Kinsie go get dressed and I'll take you out for dinner."

"No Stefan, you don't have to do that." Savannah said. "You have already done enough."

"Really don't worry about it. Damon hasn't gone to the store in a while and there is no food in the house." Stefan explained and Savannah nodded.

"Okay, and your sure you don't need any help?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No I've got this." He said. Savannah nodded once more and walked out of the little side room. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Kinsie.

"Stefan take us to dinner?" Kinsie asked.

"Yes he is baby." Kinsie smiled and Savannah got up off of the bed and helped Kinsie get off of the bed as well. She led her daughter over to her dresser.

"Mommy I wear dress." She said and Savannah could hear Stefan laughing from the next room.

"I hate to burst her bubble, but this isn't a fancy place." He explained.

"It's fine. I wouldn't want you to take us to anywhere fancy." Savannah told her. "She is going through her 'all she wants to wear is dresses phase. It took her a lot of convincing to wear jeans in the car this morning." He laughed before walking into the room where the two girls were.

"Its all complete, I'll let you two get ready and I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes." Stefan said and Kinsie ran over to him and gave his legs a hug."

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

"Its not a problem." He said with a little laugh.

"Come on missy lets get you dressed." Savannah said and Kinsie went running towards her mother as Stefan left the room. Savannah got Kinsie dressed in her favorite blue dress, before changing her own clothing. She placed on jeans and a red top with little white polkadots all over. She looked over to her daughter who was playing with her cat stuffed animal. "Ready?" She asked and Kinsie nodded.

Kinsie took her little kitty and held it close to her before walking over and grabbing her mother's hand. The two walked downstairs to see that Stefan was waiting for them. "Are you girls ready?" He asked. Savannah nodded.

"Would you like me to drive?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"No, I'll drive. You have been driving all day." He walked over to the door and opened it for them. "Lets go." He said closing the door behind them.

AN: Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Savannah Johnson is the unknown daughter of Zachary Salvatore. She comes to Mystic Falls looking for him with her own daughter only to find that he has passed away. Her 'cousins' Stefan and Damon welcome her to live with them. She soon finds out the truth of her cousins and becomes wrapped up in the life's of vampires, and even falling in love with one. Klaus/OC

AN: I do not own anything and I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Stefan pulled into the parking lot for the Grill. Once the car was in park, Savannah got out of the old fashioned car and then helped Kinsie out from the backseat. She got out of the car and ran over to Stefan. "Stefan can I hold hand?" She asked and Savannah couldn't help but smile.

"Sure." He said taking her hand before walking into the front door of 'Mystic Grill.' Stefan walked over to a table and helped Kinsie to her seat. Savannah shook her head.

"You are taking my job." She said and Stefan laughed.

"Are you kidding? I'm just trying to be the fun cousin." He said and Savannah laughed.

"Right," She teased before picking up the menu and looking it over. She finally decided on a cheeseburger and then looked to Kinsie. "Want chicken nuggets?" Savannah asked and Kinsie smiled and nodded.

"Yeah!" She said happily. "Can I color now?" Kinsie asked.

"Of course." Savannah said with a smile before looking around the grill. In looking around, she saw something that concerned her. "Is that Damon?" She asked referring to the male who sat at the bar, a full bottle of whiskey was in front of him. Stefan looked over to see his brother.

"Yeah." Stefan said almost ashamed of him. Memories of the times when Savannah's mother would come home after a night of being at the bar filled her mind. She shook her head.

"Does he always do that?" She questioned. Stefan nodded slightly.

"He always has a few drinks, he rarely gets out of hand." He explained. Savannah shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I can't." She started. "My mother was an Alcoholic." She trailed off.

"Savannah, I promise you that nothing will happen to you or Kinsie. I'll talk to Damon as soon as he gets home." Stefan assured her. She nodded, not entirely convinced, but her guard was up.

"Thanks," She said. A waitress came by and too their orders. A few minutes passed before another female came to the table. She glanced at Savannah, almost as if she was jealous, then she glanced to Kinsie. Savannah's guard went up at the girl who had approached the table. She then glanced to Stefan.

"Can we talk?" She said and Stefan looked at her before looking at Savannah.

"I'll be right back." He said before getting up from the table. Stefan and the girl walked over to Damon at the bar and said something to him before leaving the restaurant.

"Mommy help me color." Kinsie said with a smile.

"Okay, baby." Savannah agreed. Kinsie flipped over the kids menu and began to color the wolf on the back of the paper. Kinsie picked up the purple crayon and began coloring the wolf, not bothering to color within the lines. "Your doing a great job baby, keep it up and we are going to have a beautiful picture in our new room." She smiled and Kinsie smiled as well.

"She is a beautiful artist." Savannah heard a male voice say. She looked up to see where the british sounding voice was coming from. Looking up she saw the male, He had brownish-blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She had to shake her self from being rude and staring at the attractive male. Kinsie looked up at the male and smiled.

"Thanks." She said before going back to her drawing.

"I saw a new face in town, and I decided that I should introduce myself." He said with a slight smile. "I'm-" He began but he was cut off by another voice.

"Klaus." Stefan said, he appeared at the other side of the table, opposite to where Klaus stood.

"Stefan." Klaus responded. Savannah looked up at the two males, clearly something had happened between these two people. "I was just welcoming this beautiful young lady and her little sister to this wonderful town."

"Actually, Kinsie is my daughter." Savannah explained to him. She was about to introduce herself when Stefan already had.

"Savannah" He scolded.

"My apologies, my dear. It seems we will have to postpone our first meetings until the next time." He said. "Be careful Stefan." Klaus simply turned and walked away from the table. Savannah looked at Stefan in absolute confusion. Stefan sat at the table, and the female came back and stood at the table as well.

"We will talk later." Stefan explained.

"Do you mind if I join you guys?" She asked.

"Savannah, this is my girlfriend Elena." He said to Savannah she nodded. "Elena, this is my cousin Savannah and her daughter, Kinsie." Elena sat down across from Kinsie.

"Hi, its nice to meet you." Savannah said and Elena smiled.

"You too." She said to the new girl, she looked at Kinsie and her drawing. "Thats a pretty purple wolf." She said.

"Yeah I know." Kinsie responded. Savannah's eyes went wide.

"McKinsie Renee Johnson." Savannah said looking at her daughter. Kinsie looked down.

"Sorry mommy." She said with a sigh. She then looked at Elena. "Thanks, wanna help me color?" She asked and Elena nodded.

"Sure, What can I do?" Elena asked.

"Color grass please." She flipped over the paper so that Elena was able to color the bottom grass. Once Elena finished the grass, Kinsie finished the wolf. "Mommy I done." She said and handed her mother the photo.

"Great job baby, I think we will put this up in our room." Kinsie smiled in appreciation. Stefan looked at the photo and turned to Kinsie.

"You'll have to make one so that I can put it on the refrigerator." Stefan stated. Kinsie smiled widely.

"Okay!" She said as the waitress came back and placed their food in front of them.

"Elena do you want some of my burger? I can't eat it all." She said but Elena shook her head.

"No thanks, I have to head home and try to cook some dinner. Will I see you at school on Monday?" She asked and Savannah shook her head.

"No I graduated over the summer." She said and Elena nodded.

"Well I'll see you around then." Elena smiled. "Bye Kinsie." She said and Kinsie waved good bye to her with her chicken nuggets in hand. Savannah laughed.

"She sounds like a keeper." Savannah said to Stefan who nodded.

"Yeah, she is." He said looking towards the door.

* * *

><p>As soon as dinner was over, Stefan drove Savannah and Kinsie home. Savannah walked up the stairs and the tired little girl in her arms. She changed her daughter into her favorite pajamas before placing her into her little side room. Savannah kissed her daughters forehead and handed her the little kitten that she loved. "Goodnight baby."<p>

"Night mommy." Kinsie said before turning over and closing her eyes. Savannah walked over and turned off the lights in the room before walking back downstairs. She walked into the side parlor and stood near the fire, feeling the warmth from the fire. Stefan walked into the room.

"Just the person I wanted to talk too." Stefan told her. "I really want you to stay away from Klaus."

"Why? He seemed perfectly fine." Savannah asked curiously.

"We used to be good friends. Then some things happened that I can't tell you, maybe one day, but he has the ability to harm you." He warned and Savannah nodded. She wasn't quite sure what to think. She wanted to trust Stefan's judgement, but even though they were family, she didn't know him. He could be making all of this up. The entire thing was up in the air.

"Thanks for that Stefan." She said knowing that if she encountered the male once again. She wouldn't be hostile towards him, but give him another chance. Whatever happened between them was between Klaus and Stefan. "I think I'm gonna head to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Savannah said before walking up the stairs and heading to her bedroom to go to sleep. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Savannah woke up fully energized. She hadn't slept this well in a long time. She climbed out of bed and walked into the next room to see her daughter, but her daughter wasnt in the room. Savannah went into panic mode, what if something happened to Kinsie? What if Stefan was right and Klaus took her? She rushed downstairs and began looking everywhere but she couldn't find her. The last place she looked was the Living Room. There, she saw Kinsie sitting on the couch, opposite Damon. The two were in a staring contest. Damon would raise and eyebrow and Kinsie would attempt to do the same thing. Damon looked up and saw Savannah standing in the room. He stood up and sighed.<p>

"Finally, your awake. I'm done babysitting the child." He walked out of the room. Kinsie got up and ran after him.

"But Damon!" She said with a pout. Damon turned around and walked over to the little girl, he got down to her eye level.

"Later on today we can hang out again okay?" He asked. Kinsie jumped up and down.

"Yay!" She said with a smile. Damon stood up and walked away. She ran over to Savannah and hugged her leg. "Morning mommy." She said,

"Morning baby."Savannah said with a smile. "What did you and Damon do?"

"I cant tell you, its a secret." Kinsie whispered and Savannah laughed.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Cause Stefan doesn't know Damon can make pancakes." Kinsie said before putting her hand over her mouth. "Oh no!" She said and Savannah laughed.

"It's okay baby, I wont tell Damon." She said with a wink and her daughter smiled. Stefan made his way down the stairs of the home and Savannah walked over to him. "Hey Stefan can I ask you for a favor?" She asked and he turned and looked at her. "Can you please watch over Kinsie for a little bit? I'm gonna go try to get a job at Mystic Grill." She explained and Stefan nodded.

"Sure, I think Elena is coming over soon so she can help me." He said and Savannah nodded.

"Thanks cousin." She said before walking upstairs with Kinsie. Savannah took a quick shower and walked back into her room. She helped Kinsie to get dressed before placing on a mint green dress with white flats. She waited until her hair finished drying to curl it to perfection. Savannah called Kinsie over and got down to her eye level. "Baby, I'm gonna go out to look for something to help us, Listen to what Stefan and Elena say. Don't forget to pick up your toys if you take them downstairs."

"Okay mommy." She said. Savannah leaned down and kissed her daughters cheek before helping her to take some toys downstairs.

"Are you sure this is okay Stefan?" She asked and Stefan nodded.

"Yes don't worry about it. You'll do fine getting a job here." He said.

"Thanks, bye guys!" Savannah said before leaving. She left the home and got into her car and drove to the Mystic Grill. Once she got there, she parked her car and went inside the near empty establishment. She cautiously walked over to the bar area and looked for someone who worked there. "Hi, I was just wondering if you had any position's open? I'm looking for a job." She said almost stupidly.

"Our manager will be here in about an hour, you can either come back or stay here." He said to her. Savannah nodded.

"I'll just hang out here." She said before turning around and looking for an empty seat. She quickly found one and sat down. Savannah was just hoping that she would actually get a job to support her and Kinsie. Maybe even get them a home. It was only a few months until she turned 18.

"Hello again." Savannah heard a familiar voice. She looked up and saw Klaus standing next to her table.

"Hi." She said giving him a smile.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked and Savannah shook her head.

"No go ahead." She said and Klaus sat down across from her.

"My apologies that I couldn't stay and chat longer last night. Stefan and I have an interesting past." He said and she nodded.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." She said before a near awkward silence fell over the table. She looked around, but could almost feel him looking at her. She turned and looked at him. "What?"

"You are too young to have a child of your own." Klaus stated simply.

"Please don't even lecture me on that." Savannah responded.

"I wasn't planning on it. I was simply getting to the point of saying that your daughter is just as beautiful as you are."

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review! Thank you to everyone who wanted story alerts or favorited this story! I appreciate that so much! I would love to hear your opinions! Thanks too: Brunette-in-black, Alyssa love, HoneyGee08, darkxangelxreaderx, belladu57, DonoDellaPartlantina, and KK for reviewing Chapter One! I appreciate and love to read all of your reviews! Please make my day by reviewing!<p>

AN 2: I heard that chapter two was not up? So I decided to repost it up again, Thanks Alyssa Love :)


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Savannah Johnson is the unknown daughter of Zachary Salvatore. She comes to Mystic Falls looking for him with her own daughter only to find that he has passed away. Her 'cousins' Stefan and Damon welcome her to live with them. She soon finds out the truth of her cousins and becomes wrapped up in the life's of vampires, and even falling in love with one. Klaus/OC

AN: I do not own anything and I hope you enjoy the story! And for this story, Jenna is still alive. Klaus used another vampire in the sacrifice.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

"Thank you." Savannah said to him smiling softly. He gave her a smirk in return.

"So where are you from, sweetheart?" Klaus asked.

"Boston." She said to him. He simply nodded his head.

"Your daughter this morning, is where?" He questioned.

"Stefan and Elena are watching her."

"Ah Stefan, Did he fill your head with evil lies about me?" He said placing his arms on the table. This caused Savannah to look a little closer at him. His black shirt clung tightly to his muscles. She wondered what it would be like to run her fingers all over his chest. She shook her head to rid those thoughts from her head.

"He mentioned that you and him were close at one point, then something happened. He also said that I should stay away from you." She explained.

"You ignored him didn't you,"

"I can make my own decisions." Savannah said to him, he gave her another smirk.

"Is that so?" He questioned and she simply nodded her head. "Is Kinsie's father still in the picture."

Savannah half laughed. "No, he disappeared as soon as he found out I was pregnant." She confessed.

"Such a shame, for a mate to leave his girl." He said to her, giving her a look that seemed like he saw right into her sole.

"Who is this lovely girl brother?" Savannah heard another male ask. She swore she heard Klaus growl at the intruding male, who she guessed to be his brother. "Well then, Since my brother is not going to introduce me, I'll do it myself. Kol Mikaelson."

"It's nice to meet you." She said politely. She looked over to Klaus who was glaring at his brother. Kol looked younger than Klaus, saying that he wasn't attractive was a lie.

"Can I join you too?" He asked.

"Yes," Responded Savannah, as Klaus said "No" She looked at Klaus and he looked back at her.

"Why so glum? Afraid i'm gonna steal your girl?" Kol asked tilting his head to the side and looking at him. He sat down next to Savannah. Klaus stayed silent. "Would you like anything to drink, love?" He placed his arm around her. Savannah grabbed his arm and removed it from around her shoulder.

"No thanks, I was having a nice conversation with Klaus, and you ruined it." Savannah spoke.

"Ooo, feisty. I like it." Savannah took a deep breath. She didn't want to say anything more and excite the male.

"Savannah?" She heard a female voice call out. She turned and saw someone calling her over.

"Ill be back." She excused herself from the table and got up and walked over to the lady. "Are you here to ask about a job?" Savannah nodded.

* * *

><p>Savannah walked out of the back office of the grill. It turns out that they were looking to make some minor changes and hire a hostess to seat those who walk inside of Mystic Grill. She had a big smile on her face. She walked into the main lounge area and froze. There, in the same seat as when she left him sat Klaus. Savannah walked over to him. "Did you wait for me?" She asked. He looked up at her. He stood up and walked over to her. He avoided her question.<p>

"I wanted to ask you something." He said. She nodded. " Tonight, my family is having a little get together, a party of some sorts. It would be much more enjoyable if you were there."

Savannah nodded her head. "Of course, I'd love to come. But what about Kinsie?"

"I'm sure you can find a sitter, I'm sure that you can ask Elena's aunt to watch her. And it is formal." He gave her a wink. "I'll see you later Savannah."

Savannah watched as the male left the grill. She shook her head softly. She didn't bring any formal clothing to Mystic Falls, come to think of it. She never really had any formal clothing. Hopefully Elena would have some. She left the grill and got into her car before driving home.

Once she arrived back at the Salvatore home. She opened the door and walked inside. She walked into the family room and saw Elena and Kinsie coloring in one of her coloring books. Kinsie turned around and saw her mother. "Mommy!" She said with a smile before getting up off of the couch and running to her. Savannah knelt down to the ground and hugged her daughter.

"Hey baby." She said with a smiled.

"Mommy, Lena and I color and make lunch." Kinsie said smiling.

"Thats great baby!"

"How did your job go?" Elena asked and Savannah walked over and sat on the couch opposite to her.

"It was good. They were looking for hostesses, so they offered me the job." Savannah said with a smile.

"Thats great!" Elena said with a smile.

"I need to talk to you, can I go put down Kinsie for her nap first?" She asked and Elena nodded.

"Sure." Elena responded. Savannah picked up her daughter and brought her upstairs. She then placed her in her little bed and tucked her in, along with her kitty. She kissed her daughter goodnight and wished her a good nap. She then walked downstairs and sat down on the couch.

"Where is Stefan and Damon?" She asked.

"They went Grocery Shopping." Savannah sighed in relief.

"Okay good. I need your help with something, actually several things." Elena nodded before hesitantly saying.

"Okay."

"I know that Stefan warned me to stay away from Klaus bu-" Savannah started but Elena cut her off.

"You have been seeing Klaus?"

Savannah took a deep breath. "He was at the Grill this morning, and he came and talked to me for a while before his brother Kol came, talk about an asshole." Elena laughed. "But, I don't know. He is really sweet but he has this side to him thats curious."

"I've seen that curious side, Savannah. I know that its no good. He has harmed me," Savannah looked at her curiously. "You should really listen to Stefan."

"I know, but"

"You really like him don't you." She said.

"I don't know, he is really handsome, he has a nice personality." Elena glared at her. "Around me, but i've known him two days and he invited me to this party with his family tonight and I don't know."

"Your invited to the party as well?"

"Yeah. But I don't have anything to wear, and no one to watch Kinsie." Savannah stated

"I have dresses and I think we're the same size. I can bring them over, and I'll see if my Aunt would want to watch her." She suggested.

"That would be amazing." Savannah smiled.

"Just letting you know. This goes against everything I believe. But, I know what it is like to love someone who your told is unloveable." Elena said the last part more to herself than too Savannah. "If Stefan or Damon ask, I invited you because you needed a night out." She nodded.

"Thank you." Savannah said hugging the girl who hugged her back.

"I'll be back in a few hours." Elena said before saying goodbye and leaving the home.

* * *

><p>Elena walked back into the Salvatore home carrying two dresses in her hand. She handed one to Savannah. "I think you are gonna rock this dress, and Jenna agreed to watch Kinsie."<p>

"Oh good." She said with a smile.

"Come on, lets go." Elena said walking up the stairs of the home. Savannah followed behind her. The two of them walked into Savannah's room. She made her way into the side bedroom to wake up Kinsie. She sat down on her bed.

"Kinsie?" She said softly and her daughter opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey mommy." She said to her. Her mother smiled.

"Baby, mommy is gonna go out tonight." She explained and Kinsie nodded. "Elena's aunt is gonna take care of you okay?"

"Okay mommy. Where are you going?"

"A party."

"Can I watch you get ready?" Kinsie asked and Savannah nodded.

"Of course baby." Savannah got up off of the bed and into the next room with Kinsie quick behind her. Elena had laid out the dresses on her bed. One was a midnight blue color, while the other was hot pink with lace and a black bow in the middle. Elena picked up the pink dress and handed it to Savannah.

"Here, I know you can rock it." She said. Savannah smiled, secretly hoping that the pink one was going to be hers to wear. She gathered all of her make up and placed it on the dresser before beginning to put some on herself. She heated up her curling iron and placed her hair in soft curls.

"Do you want me to curl your hair?" She asked.

"No." Elena said harshly. "I mean no thanks." She said softer.

"Okay, it's fine." Savannah said finishing up her curls. Her last step was placing on her pink dress along with black heels. She finished off her look with her mothers diamond heart shaped necklace. She turned and looked over and saw that Elena was almost done getting ready as well. "You look good Elena."

"You too Savvy." She said, "Is it alright that I call you that?" Elena then asked.

"Yes of course. All of my friends back home call me that."

"Cool, are you ready to go be yelled at by Stefan and Damon?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Savannah responded with a smile.

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review! Thank you to everyone who wanted story alerts or favorited this story! I appreciate that so much! I would love to hear your opinions! Thanks too: Partiq, PulseConnection, Telperion, Thersia33, Darkxangelxreaderx, Alyssa love,HoneyGee08 and Sez23 for reviewing Chapter Two! I appreciate and love to read all of your reviews! Please make my day by reviewing!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Savannah Johnson is the unknown daughter of Zachary Salvatore. She comes to Mystic Falls looking for him with her own daughter only to find that he has passed away. Her 'cousins' Stefan and Damon welcome her to live with them. She soon finds out the truth of her cousins and becomes wrapped up in the life's of vampires, and even falling in love with one. Klaus/OC

AN: I do not own anything and I hope you enjoy this Chapter! Im sorry for the long update! I have been busy with school and work :(. I am so sorry! I thought that I posted all of it but I didn't. I'm sorry!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

After dropping Kinsie off at Elena's house, the two were off to the party. Savannah stayed quiet. She wasn't sure what to feel at the moment. She was nervous, anxious and excited all at the same time. She looked down at her dress and began playing with the lace in the middle. "You okay?" Elena asked pulling Savannah out of her dream world. She shook her head and looked at her new friend.

"What? Yeah I'm fine." Savannah assured Elena. She nodded her head and focused on the road in front of her. Savannah's mind began to wander. She soon though of Klaus, and wondering if he would be wearing a suit to this party. She found herself smiling a little in excitement.

After a few moments, Elena pulled her car to a stop. "Here we are." She said taking her keys out of the car and waiting for Savannah to get out of the car as well. Once she did, she took a deep breath and walked to Elena before the two girls made their way inside of the home. Elena quickly looked around. "Stefan and Damon are not here yet. Relax, and go find Klaus, but please be careful." Elena begged and Savannah nodded before taking off to find Klaus. She made her way through the entry way and to where people were all gathered with drinks in their hands. She took a deep breath hoping that nothing would happen to her. She looked around and saw Klaus talking with a blonde girl. She couldn't help but feel jealous, she shook her head she wasn't his and he wasn't hers. She should not feel this way, and she barely knew him. She watched Klaus's head turn to look over at Savannah. He excused himself from the conversation and made his way over to her.

"Savannah you look beautiful." He said with a soft smile. She looked back at him, she was right. He was wearing a suit and it fitted him quite well. "Can I get you anything? A drink?" He offered but she shook her head.

"No I don't drink." Savannah explained and Klaus nodded.

"Water?" He offered

"That sounds amazing." Savannah said with a little laugh. He nodded and walked over and grabbed her a glass of water and handed it to her.

"Here you go." Klaus said. She nodded her head and took a sip. "Come lets go for a little walk." Savannah nodded and followed as he led her outside of the massive home.

"You got away from the Salvatore brothers?" Klaus asked and Savannah nodded.

"Yeah. I don't know if they know that I'm here." She confessed and he nodded.

"Your a hard working mother, You deserve a night out every once in a while."

"Yeah. I guess." She said with a little laugh. "I could probably be doing a lot more for her. I probably should."

"Don't be so hard on yourself love, your only human." Klaus stated. Savannah looked up at him and smiled softly.

"I know. But, I want a better life for her."

"And she will." She nodded and looked up at the sky as a gust of wind came by. She couldn't help but let out a little shiver. Klaus shrugged off his suit jacket and placed it around her shoulders. She smiled.

"Thanks," She stated before snuggling into the jacket, inhaling his scent. She smiled softly. "So tell me about you?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Whatever your willing to say." She told him.

"Well, I'm 25, I have three brothers and a sister. My favorite color is red." Klaus stated and Savannah laughed.

"Okay maybe something a little more personal."

"I draw." He said after a moments hesitation. "I don't know what your doing."

"Klaus i'm just standing here, im not doing anything." She said

"I'm someone else when I'm around you and no matter how hard I try, I cant be myself around you." He said and Savannah simply stood there in confusion. She had known this male a day and he was already confessing things like that to her.

"What?" She asked "Isn't this supposed to happen like a month or two-" She began but she was caught off by Klaus pressing his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her small waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She aloud herself to let her guard down. She kissed him back softly, allowing herself to smile against his lips. He pulled away from her, but rested his head against hers. Savannah laughed softly.

"What are we doing?" She asked and Klaus smiled softly.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" His smile faded and he then turned and looked out over the land in his back yard.

"Savannah" She heard Elena call. "Stefan and Damon are here, and they know that you are too."

She took a deep breath and turned to Klaus. "I'll be right back." She looked at him before heading inside. Savannah looked around the crowded home and saw Damon standing in front of her. Just a few seconds prior he was no where to be seen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He simply asked.

"I came here with Elena, like a little mini break." She said but he shook his head and grabbed her arm.

"You were with Klaus, why?" Damon snapped.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I can smell him all over you." Those simple words had her in confusion. Smell? What does that mean? She opened her mouth to ask what words that were running through her head but before she could Stefan stepped in.

"I thought I warned you to stay away from him."

"Yes I know, but I can make my own decisions. I appreciate your concern though." Savanna said to them.

"We are serious, Savannah, he is not the type to be trusted." Stefan said

"I know that, I can choose for myself and who I don't." She said, she then tried to get out of Damon's grasp but that failed. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get out of it." Stop it Damon, let me go." She said but he didn't loosen his grip.

"Let her go mate." She heard a rugged voice say. She turned to see Klaus standing there. Damon let go of her arm and she was greeted by Klaus's embrace. He swiftly left her out of the room and back outside. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I don't like being treated like a child." She said and he nodded.

"Why don't we go get Kinsie, and the two of you can stay here."

"I can't do that, I cant stay here besides I don't have anything-"

Klaus interrupted her rant. "Would you rather stay with the Salvatores?" Savannah shook her head.

"Fine."

"Lets go, I'll drive." He said leading her out to the car.

The drive to Elena's house was a lot quicker than Elena had made it, it was probably because Klaus was driving much faster than she had been. As soon as he pulled up in front of the house, Savannah got out of the car and made her way to the front door. Jenna was shocked to see her, but she quickly stepped aside, letting Savannah into the house once she heard that she missed her daughter, she was in the green. Kinsie was ecstatic to see her mother, and once she was out of the home and she saw Klaus, the smile on Kinsie's face grew. As soon as they were all settled, Klaus drove the girls back to his home.

Not wanting to have any questions come up from any of his siblings, or any guests, they made their way into the home through the back door. Savannah followed Klaus around the house in awe with a sleeping Kinsie in her arms. This home was ten times bigger than the Salvatore home. "Wow," Was all she could say. She then followed Klaus into the back bedroom, which was the side of the apartment that she had in Boston with her mother. "This is your room?"

"Yeah." He said to her. "Its a little much isn't it." He let out a little laugh.

"Its the size of the apartment I grew up in in Boston." She confessed to him. He nodded. Klaus walked over to his dresser and grabbed out an oversized shirt. He walked over and placed it on the bed.

"You can sleep in here tonight, i'll stay in one of the guest rooms." He stated but Savannah shook her head.

"I can't do that, why don't I stay in a spare room and you stay here."

"No." He snapped at her quickly. She looked at him curiously.

"Well then stay here with me." She offered once more. Klaus shook his head softly before walking over to her and kissing her lips softly. "So I take it that you'll stay here?"

"I didn't want to intrude, but since you so kindly offered." He said kissing her lips once more. Savannah smiled and let her mind wander, hoping that someday maybe she could have a normal relationship with him, and that Kinsie could have a father figure in her life.

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review! Thank you to everyone who wanted story alerts or favorited this story! I appreciate that so much! I would love to hear your opinions! Thanks too: Alyssa Love, Partiq, Darkxangelxreaderx, AlexandraS93, Telperion, HoneyGee08, Sez23, Paris101, DonoDellaParlantina, Storylover3, and Princesspookerz! I appreciate and love to read all of your reviews! Please make my day by reviewing!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Savannah Johnson is the unknown daughter of Zachary Salvatore. She comes to Mystic Falls looking for him with her own daughter only to find that he has passed away. Her 'cousins' Stefan and Damon welcome her to live with them. She soon finds out the truth of her cousins and becomes wrapped up in the life's of vampires, and even falling in love with one. Klaus/OC

AN: I do not own anything and I hope you enjoy this Chapter! Im sorry for the long update! I have been busy with school, work and taking care of my grandpa :(. I am sorry! But I am going to be more serious about updating! I promise!

* * *

><p>The next morning, Savannah woke up on the opposite side of the bed. At one point in the night, Kinsie had climbed into bed with Klaus and Savannah. She split the two apart and was now laying spread out on the bed. Savannah sat up and looked at their positions in the bed. She got up and began putting on her dress. She looked back over to the bed. Klaus had just woken up and was now sitting on the bed, while Kinsie had rolled over and was taking up where Savannah had slept. "Usually when a girl is sneaking away from me, a lot more has happened that night instead of her daughter ruining the perfect cuddle we had."<p>

Savannah laughed. Klaus got up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Morning." She said and he kissed the side of her head.

"Morning." He responded. "How did you sleep?"

"Perfectly." She responded removing herself from his grasp. He smiled at her.

"Good, now why don't I make you two breakfast?" He asked.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that." She said.

"I insist." He walked over to her pulling her into his grasp again. She smiled slightly and he kissed her lips softly, his grasp around her tightened and she moaned into his mouth.

"Ewww!" Kinsie said with a disgusted look on her face. The two let out a loud laugh.

"As much as I would love too, I should be getting back to my cousins. Maybe I won't have to face them as I do the 'walk of shame' to my room." She said and his smile faded. He released her from his grasp

"Walk of shame?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that. There was nothing about last night that I regretted.

"Good. Me too." He smiled and kissed her softly. "I'll get dressed and take you girls home." She grabbed Kinsie from his bed and waited for Klaus to return. Once she did, the three of them got into the car and made their way to the boarding house.

"Let me come inside with you." Klaus said smoothly.

"No we will be fine I promise you."

He sighed. "Fine, Call me after?"

"Yes." She gave him one last kiss before exiting the car and walking into the home. She made it to the family room before Damon's voice was heard.

"Look who decided to show up." He sat on the chair his legs were resting on the coffee table.

"Seriously I don't want to deal with you right now." She said and in a flash he was in front of her. She screamed. "Kinsie go upstairs." She said

"But mommy!" Kinsie said tiredly.

"Now." Kinsie left the room and was off upstairs. Damon and Savannah stared at each other.

"Were you with Klaus?" He asked. She didn't respond. The look on her face clearly said that she had. "What the hell Savannah? We told you that he was dangerous, and yet you go sleep with him?" He was outraged.

"I didn't sleep with him! Yes, we were in the same bed but Kinsie was there. I have more class than to have sex with my daughter in the room."

"Not much!"

"Guys!" Stefan yelled running down the stairs. "What are you doing Damon?"

"Trying to get something out of her, she is up to no good."

"Look, yelling is gonna get you I'm angry that she stayed with Klaus but i'm not yelling at her."

"Well, she can stay there for all I care." Damon said before storming off, however he made it to the entryway before stopping. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked as a blonde girl walked into the home.

"You!" She said walking over to Savannah. She stood in front of the shorter girl.

"Rebekah." Stefan warned.

"Relax Stefan, I don't want to harm the girl." She said however, when she slapped the brunette haired girl her words were clearly a lie. "You bitch! You are ruining my brother and my family!" The next few seconds went by extremely quickly. Damon had pushed Rebekah away from Savannah. What she saw next would scar her for life. Damon had Rebekah pinned against the wall, his eyes were darkened with veins underneath them, Rebekah had the same look, only in addition to her darkened eyes, there were fangs exposed. Savannah's eyes widened. The words running through her mind was Vampires. Stefan saw the look on her face.

"Savannah." His voice was full of concern. She bolted upstairs, he began running after her and sped in front of her. "Savannah please, we aren't going to harm you I swear!" She pushed past him and went into her room and closed the door. Kinsie walked out of her room.

"Mommy?" She asked softly.

"Yes baby?" Savannah asked trying to keep herself in control. She didn't want her daughter to see her so panicked.

"You okay?"

"Yes I am." She got down on her knees and Kinsie walked over to her and gave her a hug.

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review! Thank you to everyone who wanted story alerts or favorited this story! I appreciate that so much! I would love to hear your opinions! Thanks too: Anonymous, Katherine Sparrow, mahtabi, priya Tinydancer365, Partiq, Darkxangelxreaderx, , Telperion,, and Storylover3!I appreciate and love to read all of your reviews! Please make my day by reviewing!<p> 


End file.
